


coaxing hands

by staticpetrichor



Series: Six of Crows prompts [2]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Tumblr Prompt, minor mentions of ptsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticpetrichor/pseuds/staticpetrichor
Summary: based off the tumblr prompt "Kanej taking care of each other's injuries headcanons?"
Relationships: Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa
Series: Six of Crows prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	coaxing hands

  * It starts with Inej carefully cleaning the torn flesh of tattered knuckles.
  * Fingers light and warm, _alive._
  * Lips parting, the occasional huff of exasperated air making itself known, especially as she asks him to flex his fingers, as she checks for fractures, admonishing him for nearly breaking his hand. 
  * "What would become of the city if it was rid of Dirtyhands' clever fingers?" 
  * Kaz can't hold in his laugh. It's a grating sound, like a fall breeze rattling through crisp leaves. 
  * Dry. 
  * His lifted brow and mocking grin tack on the unsaid _“A better place”_
  * Inej's eyes roll, lashes fluttering against the tops of cheekbones, leaving Kaz's wounds tended and his heart in disarray. 
  * However, sometimes the shoe is on the other foot.
  * Sometimes Inej returns to the Slat, to _his_ office, nursing an injury of sorts. 
  * A swelling ankle, already plum purple and hot beneath his touch. 
  * Almost feverish. 
  * It makes his chest tight.
  * Makes him still. If only for a moment. 
  * She notices. 
  * Of course, she notices. 
  * "I can go ask-"
  * "No. It's fine."
  * _I'm fine._
  * He is gentle.
  * So heart-wrenchingly gentle. 
  * It is the kind of tenderness no one would ever think Kaz Brekker was capable of. 
  * Resting the swollen joint on the edge of his desk, a throw pillow beneath it, Kaz's fingertips run over the bruised skin. 
  * Lightly gripping the underside of her calf and lifting, dark eyes appraising as they take in the damage.
  * "Inej darling?"
  * She hums lightly in response, the lilting noise universally known as _“yes?”_
  * Her head rests against the back of her chair, braid still swinging softly behind it. There are shadows beneath her eyes. Long days and even longer nights finally making themselves known. 
  * “Stay put, I’ll find something to wrap it with.”
  * _And a blanket too_ , he thinks, well aware that his wraith will be sound asleep by the time he returns. 
  * With the ghost of a smile playing at his mouth, Kaz Brekker starts off in search of bandaging.




End file.
